Hells fire: the story of the hunters
by captain-random64
Summary: Ella, Jack and Katie are normal teenagers with a secret...they are demons. Ashamed by their backgrounds they have dedicated their lives to hunting down demons and destroying them. Based a little on the tv series supernatural. Rated T for slightly graphic death scenes in future chapters.
1. Chapter 1

Hi. My name is Katie Slim. I'm like every other teenage girl. I go to school, I like to look pretty and I love to tease and flirt with boys. My friend Ella is like any awkward girl you get in school. She always completes her work, she never goes to parties and she isn't the best at flirting. My friend Jack is like most boys. Flirts with girls, short attention span and not the brightest tool in the shed. We are all perfectly normal….except for one thing. We are all demons.

I'll give you a second to let that sink in. Yes we are all demons. Me, Ella and Jack. We died a long time ago caused by the black plague in medieval times in England. The plague was a creation of the devil and any one killed by it was sent to hell. Not for being bad but for being trapped by Satan. God and his angels attempted to return us to the living but it was impossible. Instead he gave us something else. Anyone who died by the plague was able to walk among the living as demons. We are immortal.

We have all the powers of a normal sin demon but we have our own bodies unlike other demons that have to possess living beings to walk on earths grounds. Jack and Ella's parents also died by the plague along with Ella's sister so they all become living demons as well however my parents were lucky enough to live so I live in an orphanage.

Some plague demons embraced that their demons and cause havoc whilst others like me, Jack and Ella try to live normal lives….well as normal as possible. We hunt down other demons.

50 years ago we all moved to America. We previously lived in Spain before that.

"Hey Katie" My human friend Emily smiles bouncing up to me. She has dirty blonde hair and beautiful bright blue eyes like little sapphires. We haven't told her about are…..condition. Well how are you supposed to?

My hair is a bright blonde and my eyes are a dark green…well they're naturally completely black like most demons but in my human disguise they are green.

"Emily did we have Religious studies today" I ask

"I think so. Next actually" she replies smiling

I nod my head and walk to class. Once I get to my lesson I sit next to Jack whilst Ella sits in front of us with Emily.

"Hey Katie" flirts the school jock Michael "Nice ass"

"Screw you" I hiss

He looks angry "Burn in hell"

Jack laughs and whispers to me "Been there, done that"

I giggle slightly at his comment. Michael leaves as the teacher walks into the classroom. Miss Naris. Her black hair is tyed back in a bun like usual and she crinkles her long witch nose. She has a large brown mole which adds to her scariness. She is the only mean Religion teacher in the school. The other ones are nice and more importantly attractive. This is also the only lesson Ella hates, and yet she still gets good marks.

After 30 minutes of talking about the bible Selena Morgan, a young teenager in my class, asks miss about what it's like in hell.

"Well how should I know?" Miss Naris hisses "I've never been and I don't plan on going there either"

"Yes, but miss how can you stop yourself from going to hell" Selena asks stroking her long dyed red hair

"Don't get killed by plague" Jack snickers and me and Ella grin

"What on earth are you talking about?" Miss Naris growls. Jack shrugs his shoulders "Don't give me that I don't care look young man. Go stand outside"

Jack groans before standing up and leaving the room. Selena continues her story on what she believes hell is like.

"I imagine it's just a massive hole filled with fire and all sinners are chained deep in the burning fire"

That's a poor description. Sure hell is filled with fire but the sinners aren't chained up. Hell is like earth after an apocalypse. Like the entire earth was destroyed by all disasters combined into one. It's quite horrific. Hell is always changing. When I first went there it was of course a post-apocalyptic earth in 1664 however now I presume it looks like a destroyed earth in the 21st century.

"And what about demons" Selena asks the class "I think demons look like a massive bat creature"

I can't judge what a natural demon looks like. There are several types. Black eyes are the most powerful of demons and the only way to become a black eye was to be killed by Satan's trap (the black death) or to commit multiple unforgivable sins. Most black eyes are faithful to Satan however you get the odd few like me who aren't evil.

The next type of demons is spirit eyes. Their eyes are pure white with no other hint of colour. They are the 2nd most common of the demons. Black eyes usually have 4 spirit eyed servants.

The 3rd type is a blood eyed demon. They are the demons who killed at least 2 people in their life. They are not the most powerful however they are the most bloodthirsty. Their eyes have no colour except for blood red.

The final demon type is gold eyes. You can guess what colour eyes they have. They are just the usual sinners and are not very special compared to other demons but if they were in a fight against a human the outcome would not look well. They are the most common demons to find as most citizens of hell would be gold eyed.

"And I believe the devil looks like…"

"THAT'S ENOUGH SELENA" Miss Naris shouts tired from this conversation

I can't say what Satan looks like. I've never seen him. So your guess is as good as mine on what he's appearance is. Whatever it is though it can't be pretty.

"We should be focusing more on are god and what we should do to please him" Lizzie says. Lizzie is that popular cheerleader who people love and yet people hate. Like me she has bright blonde her but her features are immaculate. Perfect cheekbones and an ideal tan. Not too pale but not orange either. It looks so natural unlike most other girls here. She's perfect…..and I hate her.

She can be such a bitch at times. Well most of the time. She is a master at insults.

The bell rings and we all leave the class room. Miss Naris glares at every single one of us as we leave.

I meet with Ella, Jack and Emily as we leave.

"God I hate Lizzie sometimes" Emily tells us "She's like the biggest bitch at school and her cheerleader friends always follow her like a sheep-snake hybrid spitting their venom at anyone"

Once I get back to the orphanage and in my room I lock the doors tight. I then return my eyes to their natural form. It takes a small amount of effort to have your eyes in their human form and when you have them in demon form….the feeling is like when you wear really tight jeans for hours and when you finally take them off.

I lie in my bed and begin to sleep. Today was quiet; usually we have to hunt at least 2 demons a day but today was not very busy.

* * *

**NO ONES POV**

Miss Naris sits in her class room late at night. She usually stays very late after school to get more work done as she doesn't have much point at staying at home except for a warm bed.

Footsteps are heard in the corridor. Miss Naris lifts her head from her desk in suspicion. She should be the only one here like usual. Along with the footsteps she hears something that sounds similar to a rat gnawing on some mouldy food and something whispering various inaudible words.

Miss Naris gets out of her sit and leaves the class room.

"WHO'S THERE" she shouts

No answer. She walks further through the religious studies corridor and eventually enters the music corridors. The noise finishes and all there is is silence.

Miss Naris's heart rate increases and her blood pumps around her body quicker. A drum beat plays along with a few piano chords. Soon a trombone also begins to play.

"GET OUT HERE" Miss Naris commands "YOU STUPID CHILD"

She gets out her classroom keys and opens the locked music classroom. Instead of seeing 5 students messing around like she thought she would she instead saw the instruments playing itself.

Miss Naris scans the classroom confused. They can't possibly be playing themselves. Can they?

A foggy dark yellow smoke enters the room and circles Miss Naris. She's too petrified to move. Her feet shuffle slightly before the yellow smoke makes it attack.

The smoke enters her mouth. The texture of the smoke is like drinking a bucket of treacle mixed with vomit. The smoke continues to enter the mouth and Miss Naris attempts to breath.

Her eyes shift slightly and change colour. Once the smoke has completely disappeared and entered her body Miss Naris opens her eyes.

Instead of the usual boring grey colour in her eyes they have changed. They are instead are bright and eerie. Full of life yet full of death at the same time. Miss Naris's eyes have turned gold.

Miss Naris has been possessed by a gold eye.

* * *

**THIS WAS MOSTLY JUST AN ITRODUCTION TO MY STORY SO THE NEXT CHAPTER WILL GET ON WITH THE STORY MORE AND INTRODUCES MORE CHARACTERS.**

**PLEASE REVIEW IT MEANS A LOT TO ME AND TELL YOUR FRIENDS ABOUT THIS STORY. THE MORE REVIEWS I GET THE SOONER I'LL UPDATE**


	2. Chapter 2

**ELLA POV**

I get in my house after school and enter my kitchen. Inside I see my little sister Tami feeding on some cow remains.

"I found these just lying on the floor" Tami smiles a bloody smile

"You've got to be careful on what you eat around here. That cow could have had blood diseases you know" I warn her

"Oh chill out" Tami laughs "It's better than what I used to do"

I nod my head in agreement with that. Tami used to go around eating the flesh of the homeless. She would walk the streets at night and go into a feeding frenzy.

The next day at school is ok I guess. Not too many bad lessons. Maths, English, religious studies and food technology first.

Math is ok. The only problem is I sit next to Lizzie who is always bitching to or about me.

"Hey Ella" Lizzie teases "I'm sorry for all the times I insult you. It's not your fault your fat, ugly, have stupid hair and pimples everywhere"

I'm not fat. It's impossible to be fat when you're always chasing down demons. Also I'm not ugly….I guess I'm not outstandingly beautiful I'm just average. Standing next to Lizzie though I probably am hideous but then again who isn't ugly when being compared to the great goddess Lizzie.

English goes by quickly. I love English. Jack sits next to me and he makes me laugh so much. My English teacher is Mr Matthews. He's a kind humble man but has a lot of muscle. Young as well, at least 26. I won't deny that he is a beautiful creature but I never let romance of any sorts get in the way of my work. It would never work anyway, he'd probably be killed by me and he could get arrested for paedophilia even though I am over 18…..way over 18.

Next up is the lesson we all dread. Religious studies. Miss Naris seems like her usual self. Miserable, boring, grouchy.

"Miss it was very rude of you to interrupt my description of the devil yesterday" Selena goes on a massive rant

"Sit down" Miss Naris hisses

"I'm just saying" Selena continues "I would like some respect from you"

"Be quiet" Miss Naris growls at the ignorant teenager

"Because I think my description would be pretty accurate" Selena tells the class

"I said be QUIET" Miss Naris snaps

"Chill out grandma" Selena smirks

"THAT'S IT YOUNG LADY. YOU'VE JUST BOUGHT YOURSELF AN AFTER SCHOOL DETENTION"

Selena groans before sitting in her seat. She doesn't make a sound for the rest of the lesson.

* * *

**NO** **ONES POV**

Selena leaves her Spanish lesson flipping her red hair and flirting with boys.

"I can't believe Miss Naris gave you a detention" Selena's equally ignorant friend Jackie says

"I know" Selena sobs "Oh well, I guess I'll see you tomorrow"

Jackie walks to the bus whilst Selena drags herself to the religious studies corridor.

Once entering the dark and miserable class room belonging to Miss Naris she sits herself upon a desk and takes out her book.

"You will write "I must not interrupt my superiors" Miss Naris tells Selena

"How many times" Selena asked

"Until I tell you to stop" Miss Naris growls.

The two sit in silence for hours. Selena continues to write whilst Miss Naris looks at the girl licking her lips. By the time Miss Naris stands up to talk to Selena all the other teachers have gone. The school is deserted except for these two.

"You know Selena" Miss Naris sniffs "Your description of hell, demons and the devil were inaccurate"

Selena rolls her eyes "And what would you know about hell"

"I'm a religion teacher. It's my job to know this stuff is it not" Miss Naris sniffs the air again

Selena backs away a bit "So go ahead. Tell me what it's really like in hell"

"Well" Miss Naris grins, Selena backs away some more at her toothless grin "I personally believe that the demons are associated into different classes. Other classes more powerful than others. Demons tend to live in nests with other demons of the same class"

"What makes you think that?" Selena asks backing away more and more

"I've experienced it first-hand"

Selena stops for a second confused.

Miss Naris just grins more as her quickly change colour and her teeth sharpen. Selena doesn't even have time to scream before being chucked to the floor by Miss Naris. She grabs Selena's head and slams it into a desk until she hears her skull crack. After she hears the crack she chucks Selena back to the floor and crawls on top of her licking her lips.

"I am ever so hungry" Miss Naris growls.

Selena's screams last a second and the Miss Naris throws her teeth onto the teenager's neck and eats chunks of her throat. Bits of flesh are ripped from her body as the girls screams become gurgled and inaudible. Miss Naris continues to enjoy her feast.

* * *

**ELLA POV**

"GO ELLA RUN" Katie shouts whilst I run down the corridors of an abandoned hospital.

"Where'd he go?" I ask looking down which ward we should enter.

"This way" Jack tells us running down the maternity ward.

Me and Katie follow him. He's got to be round here somewhere. We run down corridor after corridor looking for the blood eyed demon. He possessed a man an hour ago and has already caused carnage. Killing 20 people, 5 of which were children aged 7-14.

"THERE HE IS" Jack shouts making us surround the man. He's wearing a white buttoned up shirt that is stained in blood just like his mouth. His eyes shine a bright red.

"Game over" Katie laughs getting out her holy water and gloves. We need to be extra careful to make sure we don't get any on ourselves.

She chucks the holy water at the demon causing him to hiss in pain as smoke flies off his host body.

"Why do you do this" the demon growls "I never did wrong"

Katie sighs "You slaughtered 20 humans and planned on killing at least another 100"

"Who cares? They are simple minded dumb humans. Some are arrogant enough to not believe in us creatures. You are black eyed demons, superior then me and yet you waste your talents on saving these apes. Pathetic" he hisses

I get out my spell book and begin the exorcism chant "We drive you from us, unclean spirit, creature of sin and worshipper of hell. We draw you away from the feeble mind and body that you have bonded yourself too"

The demon shakes and growls at us in anger. He attempts to attack us but every time he takes a step forward Katie throws more holy water at him

"Lord Jesus take this beast away and deliver him back to the fiery pits of hell he was born in. Fear the almighty hand of god, tremble and flee at his power. Almighty lord take this disgrace away. Hear and pray for us"

As soon as I finish the last part the demon lets out a final scream. Dark red smoke shoots out of the mouth of the host. The smoke leaves its host and flies away presumably back to hell.

The man falls to the floor. It looks like he didn't survive. Hosts occasionally die after exorcisms. It's nothing we can control.

"Come on" Katie says to us walking to the body "Let's get rid of him"

We usually get rid of bodies by setting them on fire. It's a sad thing we have to do, I always feel dreadful for their families.

After setting the man on fire we all leave. Katie walks back to her orphanage, she's always complaining about what it's like there.

"Well it's not terrible but I'd love to live in a house I own myself" Katie tells us "And when the little 5 year olds enter my room I feel like ripping out their throat"

My black eyes give her an accusing look. Katie just grins.

"I wouldn't really kill them" she laughs

Wednesdays at school are ok I guess. Music, maths, gym class, English, history and then science. They often go by fast. Probably because I have fun in most of these lessons except from science. I still try my best but I don't enjoy it. I sit next to Selena in science but for some reason she isn't in today.

As soon as the bell goes for the end of the day I run outside to find Katie and Jack. Jack is talking to Katie begging her for something.

"Come on" Jack attempts to convince Katie "Can't we just go back"

"What's wrong" I ask

"Jack left his bag in class. He wants to go get it but I don't see the point, you can find it in lost and found tomorrow"

"Yes but I need to do my homework for Mrs Walter. She'll eat me alive if I don't do it" Jack says to us

I roll my eyes "Fine" Jack picks me up and spins me around

"Thank you, thank you, thank you" He smiles

We walk to the Religious studies corridor and enter Jack's classroom. He searches through the class to find it and yet he remains confused on where he left it.

"I've got to find it. I had some chicken strips in there" Jack sighs

"Why the hell do you have chicken strips in your school bag" Katie asks

"In case I get hungry"

"Typical boy" Katie grins

"Hey shut up you litt…" I hear something

"Shut up" I whisper

The two look at me surprised until they hear the sound as well. It's like someone's eating but more viciously.

"Blargh" a voice hisses "Pathetic human food"

"Is that….Miss Naris" Jack asks us both

I suddenly recognise the voice. It is her.

"Miss…..Miss Naris" I whisper opening the door I heard the noise come from

Miss Naris turns growling at her intruders. In her hands are Jack's chicken strips with his bag next to her. Her eyes are a golden colour far from their natural state and her teeth sharpened.

"My chicken strips" Jack sobs

"She's possessed" I say

"No shit Sherlock" Miss Naris laughs "What would you know about my kind"

We return are eyes to their natural colour. Upon seeing are black eyes the gold eyed demon backs away.

"Apologies black eyes. Here's your chiecken strip" Miss Naris sniffs handing Jack his food.

"It's pronounced chicken strip. Not chiecken" Jack corrects

"Of course black eyed master" Miss Naris smiles

"She thinks were worshippers of Satan" Katie whispers

The possessed Miss Naris growls slightly "You mean you're not. You must be those demon hunting demons"

We look at her. She growls at us.

"Well then, we can't have you shaming are father" The gold eye grins before charging at us

Jack runs to grab his bag. We always keep are exorcism weapons in there. Katie tackles Miss Naris. She grabs Katie by her neck and chucks her across the classroom.

She targets me next. I block all the punches and kicks she aims at me. I turn myself invisible so she is unable to see me. Luckily for me gold eyes do not have this power.

Whilst she searches for me I sneak up on her and place a cross around her neck. She screams in pain at the contact of the holy sign.

"NOW JACK" I shout

"We drive you from us, unclean spirit, creature of sin and worshipper of hell. We draw you away from the feeble mind and body that you have bonded yourself too. Lord Jesus take this beast away and deliver him back to the fiery pits of hell he was born in. Fear the almighty hand of god, tremble and flee at his power. Almighty lord take this disgrace away. Hear and pray for us"

Miss Naris screams and the dark yellow smoke emits from her mouth and leaves the room. She then collapses to the floor.

"Is she dead" Katie asks

I check her pulse….there's still a beat.

"No"

"Shame" Katie laughs

"We better leave before we wake up. Jack grab your bag" I command and the three of us leave.

In a few minutes Miss Naris will wake up. She won't remember being possessed.

"See Katie" Jack jokes "If we hadn't gone for my bag Miss Naris could have eaten the entire school"

We leave the school and to Katie's dismay we see Michael.

"Hey Katie" he flirts "Your ass is still hot and large"

"Unlike your dick" Katie growls "What a douche"

I hope Miss Naris doesn't remember anything tomorrow

* * *

**NO ONES POV**

A young woman, at least 30, walks through the streets. Her features are covered by a long hood but a few strands of red hair can be seen. She seems to me talking to herself.

"But Morgause you promised us" a light voice hisses

"I know" the woman tells the invisible voice "And you will just not yet. This host is weak, I'll be needing a new one, then I can begin finding the frusta de controlare"

"Come now" the woman instructs "Let's go find some meat"

The invisible voices giggle and follow the hooded woman down the street to find their next victim.

* * *

**I HOPE YOU LIKED THIS CHAPTER. NEXT ONE WILL BE UP AS SOON AS POSSIBLE**


	3. Chapter 3

**JACK POV**

Me and Ella walk to school. We are about to meet Katie at the orphanage.

"It seems like we've got some new neighbours" Ella mentions looking at the house with packed up boxes and a moving truck next to them. I see a father and his 17 year old daughter.

"Great" I sigh. I've always hated having new neighbours. They're just making it harder for me to keep my secret.

My phone buzzes. I check it to see a new text message from Katie "Going to be late, meet you at school" I read aloud.

At school me and Ella sit next to each other in food technology. Our teacher, Miss Kend, is a firm woman. Not as bad as Miss Naris but similar. She has a long brown hair down and her dark skin searches for her ingredients.

Katie bursts into the woman like she's drunk "Wazzup dorks" she giggles

"Katie" Miss Kend screeches "You're late"

"I know and I'm sorry" Katie sighs "I was busy with some important home issues"

She sits in front of me and Ella by herself. When Miss isn't looking she turns to talk to us.

"Demon problem at the orphanage" Katie tells us "A spirit eyed possessed a visitor"

"What did you do" Ella asks

"Well I exorcised it obviously but I think I did something wrong. It left the body but it's probably gone looking for a new host"

"We'll leave at lunch to find it" I tell them both

Food technology is uneventful. My thoughts are occupied by the demon on the loose.

In History, Mr Hark an old man with a wheezy voice, introduces a new student.

"Boys and Girls I would like you to meet Aidan Rodger. He's just moved here from Australia and I would love if you would be very kind to him"

Aidan smiles at us. He has tanned skin and blonde hair that looks bleached. After being introduced to us he sits next to Emily.

"Hi" he greets Emily

"Hey" she replies smiling "It's nice to meet you"

"Thanks"

"So how come you moved here" Emily asks

"Just…..business reasons" Aidan tells her

"Oh right. What does your dad work as" Emily continues her conversation

"He's a... Pest controller"

When the bell for lunch rings Me, Ella and Katie rush out the school.

"WAIT" shouts Emily running behind us "Aren't you coming to lunch"

"We….We're getting something to eat at taco bell" I lie

"Oh, can I come" Emily asks

"NO" Katie shouts before covering her mouth "Sorry, I mean….we can only afford for the 3 of us"

Emily looks shocked and slightly disappointed "That's ok. I'll see you in class then"

"Sure" I nod quickly. After Emily turns around I run out the school gates.

The three of us run down the streets of the city searching for any signs of a demon.

"It's got to be around here somewhere" I sigh

"The abandoned chapel" Ella exclaims

"What" Katie says confused "Demons can't enter chapels, their places of god"

"They can enter abandoned chapels because it's been abandoned by the followers and therefore abandoned by god"

"So that makes it no longer a place of god" I think to myself

Ella grabs me and Katie by the arms and drags us to the chapel. The grass by the chapel is brown and overgrown and a couple of the stained glass windows have been cracked or shattered.

Katie enters through the door first. Carefully, making sure to be slow just in case this is a place of god.

Once she has made it through we know it's safe and follow. The chapel is big and has many corridors, the walls of the chapel are a dark boring colour and the floor was once a vibrant red velvet but now just stone and grey.

Growling is heard. It must be near.

"Get out the supplies" I command

Ella takes her witch book, salt, holy water, her gloves and a cross. Katie does the same handing me some holy water whilst I lead the way.

After carefully walking through corridor after corridor and room after room we finally hear a noise beyond a door. The demon must be in here. I open up my bottle of holy water preparing to kill the whore inside this room.

"After 3" I whisper

"One"

I place my hand on the door handle.

"Two"

I twist it open

"THREE"

We burst into the room spraying holy water everywhere. The demon however also has holy water and sprays us all with it. The burning feeling in my body and soul is unbearable.

"FUCK" I hear a female voice shout

I open my eyes to see who the attacker was. To my disbelief I see Aidan and the girl me and Ella saw moving in today. They both have dangerous looking red eyes.

"You're….You're demons" Katie stutters before pulling a serious face "So you're the ones causing all the terror in the orphanage"

"What" Aidan coughs still hissing from holy water "You got burned from are attack so you must be children of hell as well. What type are you"

We reveal are dark as night black eyes and Aidan and the girl back away slightly whispering "Black eyes"

"You're obviously the ones who attacked all those people then" the 17 year old female accuses "Black eyes are that powerful to do that"

"It could have been you. Blood eyes are the most vicious out of all demons" Katie fights back "Plus we are only black eyes because of the black plague, what's your excuse. Everyone knows you have to kill to be red eyed"

The girl sighs "My boyfriend , Mark, was abusive, one day he and five of his friends came round and…"

She pauses embarrassed to go on but it doesn't matter. We all know what she's talking about.

"So I killed them in self-defence. I managed to kill two but then Mark and his other 3 remaining friends over powered me and was about to begin so Aidan and my dad killed the others"

"Then how did you die" I ask

"Mark killed Aidan and me in the fight. Then when my dad killed Mark he committed suicide, that's why we are all blood eyes"

Katie looks down slightly ashamed of her accusations "But if it's not you who's causing the terror then who is it"

"Beyond us" Aidan replies "We've been trying to hunt them down. This is my sister, Lola"

Lola slowly strokes her long brown hair. She looks very similar to Ella except older and less innocent.

"What's that" Ella asks pointing to a knife in Lola's and Aidan's hand

Katie scoffs at the two hunters "Knives don't kill demons. I'm not sure if there is a way to kill them"

"These knives can" Lola smiles "This is a sacred knife. Rumour has it; it was built by god himself. We found it underneath a grave. We have at least 8 of them"

"And they can kill demons" Ella asks

"Yes, but unfortunately it also kills the host they are in"

Aidan hands us all a knife and Katie admires it.

"You know the past 1000 years of hunting would have been so much easier with this" Katie says to us all

I roll my eyes and Lola leads the way down a tunnel. Holding her knife in front of her. Ella looks uneasily at her weapon.

"What's wrong" I ask

Ella sighs embarrassed "I've never held a weapon before"

"What" Lola exclaims looking at her "You're a demon and you've never even held a weapon"

"I don't like weapons, they freak me out"

Lola giggles slightly before turning back onto her hunt. Ella blushes before trying to act cool and walks down following the rest of us.

"Sh" Lola hushes us before pressing her ear by a door.

She listens for a few seconds before turning her head and pointing to the door.

"In here" she whispers

Katie bursts into the room spinning her knife around ready to kill the demon. Within a matter of seconds she is flung off her feet and hits the ground.

"Pathetic" the spirit eyed demon whispers. Its white eyes scan the room for its next target.

Lola charges forward aiming her knife at the demons heart. I notice the demon possessed an old man, about 50, with slightly greying hair. Without even touching Lola he manages to take her down. Aidan goes to aid his sister until he too is knocked unconscious.

I chuck my knife at the demon. It misses his head by a few inches and then the demon is strangling me. He lifts me up against a wall. The pressure he is using could break the bones in my neck.

"You think that just because your blacked eyed it means you're more powerful than me. Are you arrogant enough to think you can control me and defeat me" he laughs grinning "I'm going to enjoy killing you"

The pressure is getting harder and harder until eventually I know there is only a matter of seconds before I die.

I can no longer breathe. I can't even find the strength to fight back.

The man grins before choking and gasping himself. A purple light shines from the back of his head and a second later a black liquid squirts out of his head. His releases his grip on me and I collapse to the floor as does he. Behind him I see Ella holding her knife covered in the black goo.

"Don't mess with my friends bitch" she spits before looking up and covering her mouth "Did I really just do that"

"Man" Lola grins "You got an adventurous side"

Ella laughs slightly dropping the knife to the floor.

"We should probably clean this up" Aidan says getting out some matches

After setting the body on fire and leaving no traces of any "unusual" activity going on there we leave.

"So you moved from Austrailia to hunt demons here" Katie asks

"Yes, there's a low record of demons in Australia and records show that America has the most recorded accounts of paranormal activity" Aidan explains

I listen to their stories of the past demons they've hunted.

* * *

**NO ONES POV**

The young red haired woman sits in a cave by herself.

"Morgause, when will we be freed" a growling voice snarls "I'm beginning to lose my patience

"Have faith in Morgause" hisses another voice "Soon we will be released"

"Thank you Keaira" The young red haired woman says "I just need a clue to the first piece that's all. Then you shall be free my subjects"

The woman scoops her hands into a pool of red liquid and brings it to her face dining on the fine blood.

"Soon" the woman whispers "Soon"

* * *

**HOPE YOU ENJOYED THIS CHAPTER AND PLEASE REVIEW**


	4. Chapter 4

**NO ONES POV**

The night is quiet and tranquil. Not a hint of noise. Nearly everyone was sleeping except for the town party goers who quietly sneak into their houses drunk.

Yes, the night was peaceful. The only sense of danger was the black fog from the sky but nobody took worry from that. Nobody noticed the black fog separate into two different smokes and travel their way down to a house. Nobody noticed a third one go down, or a fourth, or a fifth, or a sixth, or a seventh. Nobody noticed these six different black smokes going into houses of the neighbourhood.

Not one single person saw the smoke circle different chosen houses. Not one single person saw the smoke go to the roof of the chosen home. Not one single person saw the smoke go down the chimney and entering the house.

Inside a chosen home, 2 young 20 year old girls talk to each other. The two friends obviously had a fun night and could not wait to talk about it.

"I'm going to run a bath" smiled a gorgeous blonde hair woman.

"Ok" replied her brunette pretty yet less attractive friend

Once the bath was finished and ready to be used the blonde girl stripped out of all her clothing and slowly entered the bath. The hot water adorned her soft perfect skin.

The brunette begins brushing her hair in her bedroom carefully. She didn't even see the small black smoke creeping up behind her.

A different smoke creeps into the bathroom of the washing lady. It creeps itself around the bath being careful to not be seen and then…..it attacks.

The black smoke hits the blonde hard making her submerge herself in the water. The smoke roughly enters her mouth whilst the girl chokes on a mixture of water and the creature entering her body.

"Julie is everything ok" the brunette shouts turning around. She freezes in her place one she sees the snake crawling around her like a snake. She screams….big mistake, this makes it easier for the monstrous fog to enter and possess her body.

Once the smoke has completely vanished the brunette opens her now black demonic eyes. She then turns to look into a mirror smiling.

"I look good don't I" she smiles "I mean I even look good as a human"

She picks up the brush her host once held and starts brushing her hair.

The blonde woman gracefully floats to the top of the water before leaving the bath and seductively walking to a mirror.

Her black eyes look up and down at her new naked body. She grins in satisfaction before putting on a denim skirt and a cerise top before walking to the room with the brunette.

"Come on" the blonde whispers "The others will be waiting"

The two leave the house in their new bodies. 5 more female walk out of other houses.

No one even noticed them walking away. No one even noticed their unnatural black eyes

* * *

**KATIE'S POV**

My eyes feel heavier and heavier as I try and pay attention to Miss Naris. It looks like she has no memory of her possession which is a blessing.

"I have marked your tests" Miss Naris hisses at the class "I would like to tell you all that you have failed miserably and are a disgrace to this planet"

I roll my eyes. She says this to us every time we do a test. She begins handing them out and see the look of satisfactory or disappointment on my peers faces.

"Yes, a B" Lizzie cheers

She chucks mine and Jack's paper to us and we take one quick look at them.

"Wow, what a surprise" Jack says sarcastically "I got an F"

"Same here, what about you two" I ask Ella and Aidan

"I got a B+ and Aidan got a C" Ella tells us both

"Emily" I ask nodding my head to the blonde girl

"I got a C as well" Emily informs us all

It seems quite today. Not many demons around to hunt.

* * *

**NO ONES POV**

Hundreds of people shop in the shopping mall buying tons of pointless items for themselves. Soon it's late at night and there is only a handful of shoppers left and the stores are beginning to close down.

A dark brown skin woman walks into a jewellery store. Her hair is a dark black with golden highlights in them. She wears a gold jacket and is adorned in diamond necklaces and rings.

Another woman walks into a chocolate store. Her hair is a chocolate brown and she is a little fat. She stares at the foods in wonder.

One last woman waits in the empty parking garage wearing a green t-shirt. A middle aged lady walks past the woman carrying a fancy bag.

The green wearing lady stares at the woman with hate and then looks at the bag with want. She walks up to the middle aged woman.

"Excuse me" the green lady says "I like your bag, I want it"

"Well unfortunately this was the last one" the other female informs her "Good bye"

The green lady grabs the woman flings her to the floor before grabbing her and chucking her through a car window. She then grabs a shard of glass and stabs the middle aged woman in her head. The woman in the green t-shirt grabs the fancy bag and slowly walks away.

The chubby woman in the chocolate store stuffs her face with toffees, chocolate, cream and various other delights.

A skinny worker in the shop walks up to the woman frowning.

"Are you going to pay for those" she asks

The fat woman laughs spitting food everywhere "No"

The worker is flies to the back of the shop whacking her head on the counter and going unconscious.

"Gluttony" shouts a young woman with dyed dark red hair "Come on"

The fat female grabs some more food before leaving the store.

* * *

**KATIE'S POV**

"Did you see it" Ella asks

"See what" I respond

"The news, I'll show you" Ella says turning her television on

A news reporter stands in front of a mall with a crowd of people surrounding a hospital van.

"A worker at Moment and flight chocolate store was brutally attacked. She said that after talking to a female eating all the stock she was flown across the room by an unexpected wind. Police say that it could possibly have been an earthquake or that the woman was having a mental breakdown"

We watch the security footage of the woman. We all know that this means one thing.

"Demons" Jack whispers

"No evidence of the woman in the store was found except for this piece of paper saying 1002 Edwards Street Bethel, NC 27812"

"What does that mean" Jack asks

"It's an address" I tell him "It's not far from here. About a 15 minute walk"

"And that's probably where the demon will be" Ella says grabbing her supply bag

I nod my head and follow in pursuit. 1002 Edwards Street is a rundown old house. Abandoned many years ago and a whisper of what used to be a beautiful mansion.

Upon entering the house we notice how big it is. It'll take us hours to look through here.

"We should split up" I suggest

"Are you serious" Jack whispers "We are not dumb bitches in those crappy horror movies. If we split up now we'll be dead for sure"

"Yes but those dumb bitches in crappy horror films didn't have something we do" I smirk "Demonic powers and kick ass skills"

I turn away and walk down a corridor. I see Ella and Jack shrug and walk in different directions.

* * *

**JACK'S POV**

Katie suggested we go different ways. Of course we should because that always ends well.

With my knife in hand I walk through into a room. It's a living room I think. The couch is rotten and filled with bugs and the tv is cracked. On the other side of the room is another door which I hear footsteps from. I aim my knife at the entrance.

A beautiful blonde woman walks in. Her smile shines and her teeth are as white as pearls. Her blonde hair is perfect and waves when she walks. She is the most beautiful woman I have ever laid eyes on; this distracts me from her unnatural black eyes.

"Hey handsome" she grins walking up to me "Wow you've got something in your back pocket"

I look at her confused before stuffing my hand in my pocket. I pull out a silky black piece of underwear.

"Whoops, looks like they're mine" she smiles taking them out of my hands "But if you play your cards right then I might let you keep them"

She then kisses me passionately on the lips. Her hands find my way to my butt which she squeezes.

"Nice arse" she whispers before moving back to my lips slipping her tongue into them

Of course I have kissed a girl before, I've been on this planet for over 347 years I think I would have done more than kissed another human, but this kiss is different. It's exhilarating and makes my blood pump through me.

"JACK" I hear Ella shout

I push the blonde woman off me. Another female, this time with brown hair, pale skin and less attractive features but still pretty, walks into the room.

"I wanted to kill this one" she whines wearing a green t-shirt

"Stop complaining" the beautiful woman hisses

Ella chucks some holy water and the pair before grabbing me and running out of the room.

"KATIE" I shout

"Leaving so soon?" a tall woman with dyed red hair grins "GET THEM"

The other two females joined by another darker skinned female with gold/black hair run trying to grab us. Katie bursts into the room and chucks salt and holy water at the trio. A small bit lands on me but it doesn't stop me from running out of the house and far away.

"I saw another 3 in that house" Katie pants

"We've got 7 black eyed demons on the loose" I gasp "Just perfect"

We run back to are home to tell Lola and Aidan about what's happened.

* * *

**NO ONE'S POV**

"HOW DID THEY ESCAPE" The red haired female shouts

"We told the others to stand by the door to make sure they wouldn't escape" the gold haired woman whispers rubbing her aching skin

"WHERE THE HELL ARE THOSE OTHER USELESS BITCHES" the red hair shouts

The four run up the stairs and enter a bedroom to find a glamorous woman admiring herself in the mirror. She wears a purple t-shirt and denim jeans.

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING" growls the red head

"Oh I'm sorry" the brunette smiles "But I saw this mirror and it was just too hard to resist looking at myself. I'm so gorgeous"

The other 4 demons turn to look at a bed with a sleeping female with a light blue cardigan and slippers on her feet and a white feather in her hair.

"GET UP SLOTH" the furious woman shouts

"I'm sorry" the blue wearing woman yawns "But I was so tired"

Another woman walks into the room eating from a packet of crisps

"And where have you been" The brunette in green hisses

"There was a kitchen downstairs, I only just realised"

The red head boils in fury "IDIOTS"

* * *

**JACK'S POV**

"Wait" Aidan says "So you were attacked by black eyes"

"Yes, they live in this old house" I explain

Lola types on her laptop "How many did you say there were"

"Seven, why"

"Seven" Lola repeats "And you said one started seducing you Jack"

"Yes. What's so important?"

"Don't you get it" Lola informs us "It's the seven deadly sins"

"What" Katie asks

"When Lucifer first started creating demons he made 7 special female demons that would be the influence of the human race to commit sin against god"

"Well what are the seven deadly sins" Ella asks

"Well there is Wrath, Lust, Envy, Avarice, Vanity, Gluttony and Sloth" Lola informs us all

* * *

**NO ONES POV**

Wrath crosses back and forwards across the room her red hair moving like flames

"I CAN'T BELIEVE THOSE PATHETIC BASTARDS GOT AWAY" she screams

"I had that boy if the female didn't interrupt" Lust wails

"It's not fair" Envy moans "I wanted to kill him"

"Shut it Envy" Vanity spits looking in her mirror

"YOU SHUT IT" Wraith barks "WE WOULD HAVE GOT THEM IF YOU, SLOTH AND GLUTTONY HADN'T BEEN DISTRACTED"

Sloth and Gluttony look to the floor slightly ashamed

"I'll get those sons of bitches" Wraith growls "I'll kill them if it's the last thing I'll do"

* * *

**DUN DUN DUUUUN. JUST IN CASE YOU DIDN'T KNOW AVARICE MEANS GREED BUT I CHANGED IT TO AVARICE SO IT MEANS GREED FOR RICHES AND GOLD MORE THEN FOR FOOD LIKE GLUTTONY. ANYWAY WHICH IS YOUR FAVOURITE OF THE 7 SINS?**


End file.
